Lost Memories
by Blackpassion777
Summary: Ever wondered what happened right after Rex woke up with no memory of who he was? How about how he discovered his powers? Though I'm sure they'll cover it in the show, here's my take on it. Aged Rex up a couple of years... C:
1. Empty

**I'm trying to slowly build his character up to the confidence level he has in the show. But still trying to keep it realistic, so don't complain if he seems off, I'm sure the ERP five years before the show's beginning changed him a lot. (I'm fairly certain they said two years) but anyway, still haven't edited this much yet, so forgive any stupidity D: I have the story laid out though, all that's left if the writing part C: enjoi~**

**[EDIT] Darke Eco Freak was kind enough to remind me that it was five years not two before they found him, so he would actually be about 15. LETS ALL PRETEND HERE FOR A SEC that he's actually about 19, so I guess that makes it slightly AU, but bear with me guys! Sorry for the age mix up XD I suck at figuring out their age.**

Rex woke up with the serrated teeth of pain crawling through his muscles. A choking groan wobbled from his throat as he rolled to his side, eyes still squeezed shut and his fists clenched. Sweat drenched his neck and back as he struggled to sit up. His mind was a blank, the only thing recognizable in his head was his name; _Rex_.

Eyes snapping open in panic, Rex sat back against a wall amongst debris and coughed in the low laying cloud of dust stretching as far as his eyes could see in an ugly brown horizon simmering in the midday heat. Nearly hyperventilating in his panic, Rex forced back the raw ache settling inside of him and forced himself to his feet with a labored grunt, falling back against the wall as his legs barely held out.

Pushing back from the wall, Rex panted in agony and fear as his heart raced to keep him on his feet as he staggered forward. Nearly limping, Rex started through the ruins of a city. His city? He couldn't remember. Not making it far in his struggle before he had to stop to rest, Rex gasped and looked up as he heard the sound of a motor. He was terrified, but if he could find someone to help him, anyone, maybe he could get his questions answered.

Jogging toward the sound, Rex stumbled and almost fell as he shouted, his voice raspy from misuse, "Hey! Hey! Can you hear me!" His call didn't fall on deaf ears as a open jeep skid to a halt in front of the street he was running on. Two men, the one in the passengers side with a rifle, sat in the front seat. Both looked grim as they stepped from the vehicle, almost as wary as Rex himself.

Upon seeing the rifle, Rex felt his heart lurch in fear, taking a couple steps back as they grew closer. One of the men stopped seeing him back away, but his hand didn't leave the rifle, "What's your name son!"

Rex kept his eyes on the weapon and called back, "Rex." He still wasn't sure if these two men meant him harm or if they would help.

The other one asked, "Where you from?" suspicion still heavy in his features.

Rex felt his panic rise as he clutched his throbbing head, "I don't know! I don't know..."

The two men shared a look and Rex didn't fail to notice as the man with the weapon lifted the gun and held it in front of him.

Fear once again clutching his heart, Rex fell back to the ground in a stumble and moved to run. He was surprised when the man dropped the gun, and then kicked it away. Arm still raised protectively over his heaving chest, Rex felt some of his panic diminish into confusion. The man started forward, hands out palm up as he reassured him, "Don't mean ye' any harm. I'm unarmed, see?"

Rex watched him slowly walk forward, mistrust still clear by his tense muscles. When he saw Rex flinch when he came to close, he stopped and said calmly, "We can't help ye' if you don't let us."

Not sure what he should do, Rex went over his options as the man stretched a hand out to him. He realized with no memory of anything, there was little he could do on his own, plus, even though he was afraid of these strangers, at least he could get some answers. Slowly reaching back, Rex took his hand and allowed the man to pull him to his feet.

Turning back to the car, but still not completely putting his back to Rex, the man kept talking to calm him down, "When we get back my wife can see what wrong with ye'. Sound good?" Rex clutched his ribs, which still felt like they were shifting apart as he clambered into their backseat, but held his tongue. They left their rifle laying in the dust by the abandoned buildings, not wanting to spook the older teen any further.

The drive back to wherever they had come from was silent and was taking longer than a few minutes as Rex built up the courage to ask, "What happened?"

The man in the passenger's side gave him an odd look before asking in disbelief, "You don't remember?" It was then that Rex noticed how they were dressed; they weren't dust covered and dirty, but their clothes were pressed and clean. That confused Rex even more.

Still rubbing his temple Rex groaned, "I don't remember anything..."

The man thought about that before deciding, "It'd best wait to tell you then, you don't need anything else to worry about just yet."

Frowning, Rex silently fought to remember even a shred of who he was, but everything was a clean slate, like there had never been anything at all.

As they drove further, Rex began to notice they were leaving the city, as buildings began to look more pristine compared to the rubble from before and he began to see other people. Scattered at first, but soon they were driving down streets were people seemed to be going about business as normal. Normal until you noticed not very many of them had something to smile about.

His fears beginning to settle in the presence of so many people, Rex was calm when he jumped out from the backseat when the man parked in front of a normal suburban home. Still feeling pricks of pain in his body and dull exhaustion, Rex still didn't look his best, but he reconciled that at least he didn't feel like a cornered rabbit as much as before.

Leading him inside, Rex only hesitated for a second at the doorstep before picking up his pride and stepping in. He stood there awkwardly before the older man who had approached him first turned and introduced himself, "My name's Greg and this is my son Tony. You can take a seat on the sofa while I find Susan." Leaving Tony in the room with him, Greg turned and left the room calling her name into the confines of the house. Tony, who looked to be about in his late twenties, flashed him a reassuring smile as he gestured to the living room, "Come on, relax, you look like hell."

Rex actually looked himself up and down for the first time and mumbled, "I don't want to ruin your furniture."

The guy waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, have a seat." He gestured to the couch before making himself comfortable on a chair across from it. He waited expectantly as Rex fell back on to the couch with a sigh and leaned forward onto his knees, his body unhappy with the exertion and mental stress he forcing on himself.

Tony saw Rex clench his jaw as he saw how badly his hands were shaking, holding his hands together as he looked around the room. Taking his mind somewhere else, Tony talked, "My mom's a sweet lady, and you're welcome here, so try to relax a bit buddy."

Rex tried his best to grin and said softly, "I'm fine."

Tony's look told Rex he saw through his lie like cyran wrap, but he didn't push it; the lost look in his eyes brought up pity he knew the other didn't want. Rex jumped when a shrill voice next to him exclaimed, "Oh my God! You poor thing!" Rex stiffened until the latino woman grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet, "Come here sweetie, we need to get you cleaned up so you can rest." Rex let himself be dragged by Tony's mother to their bathroom where she tumbled about grabbing towels and showing him how to work the shower.

Rex was a little overwhelmed as she squeezed his shoulder with a warm smile, "You're in good hands, just let me go take some of Tony's clothes for you to borrow, you wait right here." Rex waited patiently until the bustling woman came flying back through the door with an armful of clothes, "I grabbed a few things, that way you can try it on and make sure it doesn't fall off; you're quite a size smaller than Tony."

Dropping the clothes next to a towel rack she started to back out of the room before she asked, "Need anything else sweetie?"

Rex rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah no, I'm fine, uh, thanks."

As the door closed she called, "Call me if you need anything!"

Rex blushed, embarrassed at the attention of such a nice woman before he turned around to work the shower. Catching his reflection in the mirror, Rex felt his breathe hitch, he did look like hell. His arms were covered in small scrapes and bruises and he was covered in dust and grime. Dark circles were etched under his haggard eyes and his hair was greasy with sweat. Rex just sighed before he turned away from his reflection.

Grimacing as he back muscles twisted when he removed his shirt, Rex got undressed as delicately as he could, his muscles clenching when he moved the wrong way. Standing under the warm water was a blessing to his sore body and Rex could barely hold in a content groan. Letting the water beat on his shoulders after Rex went through the soap she'd left him, Rex felt an emptiness settle inside of him as he turned off the water and dried off, finding the closest thing that fit with methodic careful movements.

Leaving the bathroom, Rex felt the un-humidified air to be refreshing as he retraced his steps to the living room. Greg's wife found him first, catching him and ushering him to a bedroom, "This used to be my oldest son's bedroom, but seeing as he isn't here, make yourself at home." Rex turned just in time to see her closing the door behind him, "I'll have something for you to eat when you wake up."

Rex mumbled a heartfelt thank you and she just smiled, "Get some sleep." Rex stared at the room for a few minutes before he practically fell into the bed. Not bothering to climb under the covers, Rex shuddered as he finally felt himself relax. His head was still pounding, but feeling his body drag him into sleep, Rex didn't have much time to feel it.

Rex woke up to darkness, not so dark that he couldn't see around, but dark enough that objects were nothing but blurry dark shapes. His head didn't hurt as bad and Rex pushed the pain aside as he sat up rubbing his eyes with a yawn. His muscles still felt cramped, but his hands weren't shaking anymore and it wasn't a chore to breathe, so Rex stood up at a command from his empty stomach to leave the room.

Once again, Rex was intercepted before he could make it anywhere, but this time by Tony, "Hey, look who it is, you actually woke up just in time for dinner. Come on." Rex trailed him to their dining room, which was a dinner table in an alcove outside of the kitchen. Rex's stomach rumbled when he smelled the spice of cheese and tomato paste. Susan turned when he walked in, "There you are, sleep well?" She checked the stove as he walked in and Rex noticed Greg in a room past the dining room watching the news. Something about relief efforts and Providence.

Tony ushered him to a seat and sat down across from him with a word of explanation, "Mexican food, mom likes to bring out her heritage in her cooking. Likes to think it brings out her Latino pride." Rex found himself smiling as Tony chuckled, "So he _can_ smile. Say, how old do you think you are?"

Rex looked down at his hands, a strange emotion filling his chest, "I-I don't know."

Tony gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'd say late teens. Maybe 19? 20?"

Rex just shrugged, so Tony went on, "You asked earlier what happened, so you really don't remember anything."

Rex shook his head as Tony filled him in, "Do you know what nanites are?"

"Uhh itty bitty machines, right?"

"Yup, there's this company called Providence, they actually found a way to make them, claiming it was going to change the way everyone lived their lives." His voice became sarcastic as he let out a bitter laugh, "Well, it did. There was an explosion, took out the area surrounding it; a lot of people died and too many were hurt. They say the explosion contained nanites...lots of them, and now the entire planet is infected with them."

Rex asked in confusion, "Is that bad?"

Greg cut in, having changed locations to the dining room, either because he smelled dinner or he heard the change of topic, "It wouldn't be, if the nanites didn't randomly mutate their host. To the majority of the population, they're harmless, but for some unfortunate people, they get turned into mindless monsters. Recently, it's been happening to animals too."

Rex's brow drew down as he stared at his hands, "So, I have little robots inside me?"

Tony nodded, "It's been a few weeks after the incident, makes me wonder what happened for you to lose your memory."

It was at that moment that Susan interrupted him, "Talk like this can wait until _after_ dinner. Working yourself up just gets you a sour stomach."

Rex felt the mood lighten as she set down a tray of enchiladas. Serving Rex first, then her family, she sat back down and grinned, "Come on, eat! Before it's cold." Rex's eyes widened as he took a bite, "This is _good_."

Her family laughed, as Susan encouraged him, "Well I certainly hope so, eat as much as you like!" Rex only realized how starved he was after he started eating, and then it was all he could do to chew his food.

Susan laughed, "God I miss that, it's been years since Tony or Steven could eat like that, I forgot you boys were bottomless pits."

Rex gave an embarrassed laugh as Tony chuckled, "Nah, I'm sure Steven could eat more. Man, he was a horse."

Rex finished with a glass of water and sighed, "That was amazing."

Susan blushed, "Aww, it's nice to hear a compliment on my cooking every now and again..._GREG_."

He snorted, "You know I love your cooking honey."

He was interrupted by a small voice from the front of the house, "Mom! I'm back!"

Susan jumped up, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you!" A little girl wandered in, about 6 years old and asked, "Who's this?"

Gesturing to Rex, Susan explained, "Katie, this is Rex. Rex, Katie. She's been at a friend's house, I completely forgot to tell you."

Rex raised a hand, "Hi."

Katie looked him over before she smiled and asked her mom, "How long is Rex staying mommy?"

Susan looked at Rex with reassurance as she answered her question, "As long as he needs to baby. Now come here and give me hug."

Katie hugged around her waist as Susan leaned down and squeezed her tight, "Have a good day?"

Katie smiled, "Yep."

"You had dinner at Kristie's?"

"Yep."

Susan smiled and rubbed her head, "Good girl. Now go and get ready for bed."

Katie smiled and ran off, Rex assumed to her room, and Susan turned to pick up the dishes. Rex immediately stood and asked, "Can I help?"

Susan gave him a grateful smile, but insisted, "On no you don't need to lift a finger, you're our guest and still injured! Let me handle it."

Rex almost begged at a chance to do something, "Ma'am, I insist. Please let me help."

Taking a second look at his face, seeing the desperation, Susan understood, "Of course you can. Just grab those plates there and follow me into the kitchen."

Rex threw his entire concentration into cleaning those dishes. His heart couldn't stand any thinking at the moment. He helped her dry and put away all the plates and cutlery but still, Rex was itching to move, to give himself some meaning.

Susan could see the strain in his shoulders as she patted his back, "Do you need to get some air? You could go for a jog, we have a safe neighborhood here, I wouldn't worry."

Rex let out a pent up breath, but he still felt like he was searching for an escape, "Yeah, yeah I will."

She nodded and asked, "You can find your way back?"

Rex nodded, "Yeah."

As she led him to the front door she handed him a key from a hook on the wall, "Just let yourself back in and lock the door after you; I'll leave some towels out for when you get back." Susan gave him a sad smile and watched him go, but not before throwing in, "Be careful."

Rex was glad he could turn his back as tears fell from his eyes as he held his breath and tried not to sob. He felt so alone and yet so at home at the same time. Did he have a family, a home? As Rex took a mental note of their address, he cried for everything he wasn't sure he had. He was so lost.

Tearing down the street, Rex skipped the jog and threw himself directly into a run. Shoes slapping the pavement, Rex ran until his lungs burned and his legs were numb. Only after Rex couldn't run anymore did he turn around and find his way back. He wished he had a home to return to, but he had no idea if the people he cared about were hurt or worse, dead. What if did regain his memory only to find that they were gone?

Wiping the sweat from his already burning eyes, Rex was afraid. The only people he could turn to for answers were complete strangers, and Rex was confused at all the kindness they were throwing at him when he had absolutely nothing to give in return. They took a stranger into their house and _they had a little girl_. Walking up to their front porch, Rex wasn't sure what he was going to do; maybe try to start a new life? Or maybe he would remember and go back to his old one.

Sighing, Rex let himself back in as silently as he could. Passing through the kitchen to get a glass of water, Rex frowned at the time; it was already two in the morning. He really hoped he didn't wake anyone up when he showered.

After Rex cleaned up and collapsed back into bed he promised himself that he was going to find a way to pay these people back. At the moment they were the center of his universe, and the guilt that he was intruding on their life would eat away at him if he didn't do something.

Curling onto his side, Rex held back the tears that wanted to fall with firm resolution; he wasn't going to cry anymore, he was going to fix his life and not feel sorry for himself. He wasn't going to get anywhere other than depressed if he kept that up. Closing his eyes on a dark room, Rex fell into a dark, dreamless sleep, with not even a fond memory to send him there.

**Sorry for all the talking, but I promise, the next one has action in it! C: **


	2. Wretched Hope

**Okay, in this chapter I had to dig a bit to figure out exactly how his nanites work and uhh, I MAY have missed an explanation in the show, but I'm not sure I did it right in this chapter. If anyone would like to contribute some information regarding that if it's wrong, I would be ECSTATIC, but yeah, fun EVO fight in this one. Also I don't know if they ever mentioned how long it takes someone to go crazy with nanites, but I'm assuming it's relatively quick. I'm also assuming Rex heals faster than normal or his nanites protect him or something. I mean seriously, he gets thrown through walls and stabbed with spikes and he's totally down with it lol C: I hope you enjoy! (the new ep of Gen Rex filled in some questions I had; loved it C: ) **

Rex let Susan know his plans the next day; he wanted to help her do anything, as long as it involved heavy thinking or movement. She finally gave in and let him help around the house cleaning. Eventually this turned into a routine, and as Rex didn't have a school to go to or actual work at the moment, when they got done with the house (which didn't take long with Rex helping) Rex would look forward to Katie coming home so he would have someone to talk to. Her school let out after lunch and Greg and Tony didn't get home until late that night.

So naturally, Rex ended up bonding with the girl. With her mom still busy, Rex was definitely bored enough to do anything the girl asked. Including baking cupcakes, brushing her doll's hair, having mock tea parties, and more. The fun just never ended for Rex, but then when he thought back on it later, he realized he was making memories, and it didn't matter how stupid the task was, he did it.

Susan thought it was cute as hell when Katie made him wear an apron, but that was a step in the wrong direction if she was trying to cure his sour mood. Falling into this routine wasn't planned, it just happened, and Rex was glad for it. On the weekends, the family would socialize with others or go out. Rex accompanied them each time, and each time he began to realize that this family was beginning to mean something to him.

Rex was broken out of his thoughts as Katie came running into the kitchen with a drawing, slapping it on the table and demanding him to look at it.

"Lookit! Do you think Mommy will like it!"

Rex smiled at her enthusiasm and picked up the paper, holding it far away like he was critiquing a great artwork. It was a unicorn in a field by a rainbow, "Hmmm, I think you can do better..." the girls face fell and Rex laughed, "I'm kidding Katie, it's gorgeous, she'll love it."

Katie's mouth spread into a toothy smile, "Really?"

Rex smirked, "Do I lie?"

Katie shook her head rigorously, brown hair whipping around her face as she demanded, "Juice! I want juice!"

Rex snorted and stood up, getting her a cup. Moving it out of her reach by a few inches Rex asked, "What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

Rex smiled and handed her the glass, "That's what I'm talkin' about."

Katie ran off again and her presence was replaced by Susan, "Thanks for entertaining her, you're great with kids."

Rex shrugged it off, "It's not a big deal."

Susan just smiled, face turning to alarm as she remembered, "Oh yes, I was meaning to tell you yesterday, but forgot after Katie glued her fingers together; My eldest son thinks he may have found a job for you."

Rex's interest perked at the mention of a job, "Really?"

"He works at a Providence research base not far from here, said they were looking for a security guy and I referred him to you."

"What do you think the chances are?" Rex was hopeful.

Cleaning the counter with a sponge she answered, "He's supposed to call back and let me know if you get the interview. " Susan winked, "Referenced your great work ethic for you too, maybe that will help hmm?."

Rex fell into another one of his apologies, "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet chico."

Rex smiled nonetheless; the opportunity had presented itself and he was eager to hear back.

Rex wasn't disappointed when her son called back the next day confirming that Rex had an interview the next morning. Rex had literally jumped and yelled in victory. Greg had been kind enough to drop him off on the way instead of having him take the bus.

Now he stood at the gates to Providence in the best outfit he had. Which was about one of three, but good nevertheless. Security let him in and waved him down the hall to the office he needed to be in.

Rex was nervous that he wouldn't get the position, but kept his confident mood anyway as he was called in by the secretary. He was surprised when the man sat him down not for an interview but a briefing on what his job would be like.

When Rex asked the man laughed, "This is a dangerous job son, that's why I'm making sure you know just what you're walking into. After our incident not very many people want to work for us, if you know what I mean. But a job's a job, and this is the real world, so I'm not going to sugar coat what your job entitles you to do. You look like a tough young man, so I've got my faith that you can pull through in the event of a, ah, situation."

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Situation, sir?"

"As you're well aware, this is a research facility, and every once in a while, a project will go awry and it'll then be your job to help neutralize that problem."

Rex ventured to ask, "What exactly would I be dealing with?"

The man, Rex looked at his name plate: Thomas, leaned back in his chair, "We've been working on a cure for the mutant changes in humans, plants and animals from the effect of nanites. We haven't quite gotten to the point where we know what's going to happen when we mess with these little bastards, so that's when things so wrong or over-mutate."

Rex didn't get a good mental picture of that, "So my job is to..."

"If a mutant escapes, you have the authority to do whatever it takes to put it down. Right now you'll be listening to the man in charge of your department, so you don't do anything until he gives you the go-ahead, but you will be carrying a powerful weapon, so you do what your told; no hero work."

Rex nodded seriously, "Yes sir."

The man gave him a grim smile, "Great, now if you'll sign these papers here, I can send you to the head of your department..."

Rex scanned the papers, and most of them just said that he wasn't allowed to sue for work related injuries ect. It wasn't long before Rex had been sent down the corridors with a complex set of direction to the place he needed to be at. Rex found himself instantly lost, he may as well have not gotten directions.

Blowing air out of his cheeks, Rex found someone to redirect him to the right hallway, much to his embarrassment. Turning down what he hoped was the right hallway, Rex jumped when he heard a terrified yell from around the corner. Running towards the sound, Rex almost ran right into a man that was thrown out of a room, his back slamming into the wall with a loud thud. Groaning, he struggled to stand, yelling, "No!" as the door slammed shut.

Rex shouted, "Hey! What's going on?"

The scientist rapidly punched numbers into the keypad, cursing when they flashed red and denied him access. Rex heard a scream from inside and moved the scientist aside, "Can we force it open?"

The scientist shouted in frustration, "No! It's an electronic locking mechanism."

Rex grit his teeth and pounded the door with his fist, "Dammit."

Spreading his palm on the door, Rex pleaded, '_Open, open, open._' He gasped when he felt a resistance in his mind, like he could actually feel the door. Rex's brow furrowed in confusion, but he concentrated this time and demanded, '_OPEN._' His hand tickled and his breathe caught when glowing blue lines crawled under his skin, stretching until they spread over the control console. He was even more surprised when the door actually opened.

Revealed inside was absolute chaos. A mutated dog-like creature let go of the leg it had been chewing on and opened its jaws wide, saliva connecting its sharpened teeth as it's curled lips vibrated in a snarl. It literally opened both sets of jaws and lunged at the intruders in a madness induced rage. Rex lifted his arm instinctively to defend himself, snarling as the huge dog latched onto his forearm with one mouth while the other snapped at air, its teeth sinking into tender flesh, almost sending him sprawling into the scientist behind him.

Instead, Rex swayed back on his heels, then managed the weight and leaned forward, throwing their combined body weight onto the dogs head as he tackled him into the ground. Immediately, Rex's arm was released with a pained shriek from the hound, shock forcing it to release its grip. Scrambling to gain distance between this new attacker as Rex withdrew his arm the monster paced, its blank yellow eyes keeping the teen in its sights. Blood steadily dripping to the cold metal floor, Rex ignored it with clenched fists as he focused on the monster that was getting ready to attack him again.

The dog circled to the right, wary of this new threat as Rex leaned into a crouch, not willing to dodge in case it went for the scientist behind him instead. The dog went for his legs this time, going for his mobility instead of the kill.

Rex reacted instantly and turned, catching the dog at the start of it's neck behind its ear with a heel kick, throwing it heavily to the ground.

Rex watched as it twitched in unconsciousness, blood-stained drool pooling by it's mouths. Making sure it was staying down before looking to the scientist behind him, Rex motioning inside with concern, "Is she alright?"

The scientist stared at him momentarily before running inside and dropping to the woman's side, "She's only feinted. Good for her, otherwise she could be worse." Standing up and facing Rex fully he asked, still shaking and recovering from the adrenaline surge, "How did you do that?"

Rex was uncomfortable with the awe in the scientist's eyes and gripping his bleeding arm tightly in his good hand, he hissed and shrugged, "I don't know, I just- I just wanted it to open."

Finally, the cavalry arrived. They were dressed in the same white and black outfits and handled what looked like powerful weapons. The man in charge towered over Rex and growled, "Who are you?" He was filled in and ripped, short buzzed white hair the only indication of his actual age.

Rex laughed nervously, "Actually sir, I was send to find you, but um," gesturing to the dog Rex gave him his most innocent look, "this happened."

He was glad that the towering man agreed with his story as he nodded, but the scientist behind just wouldn't stop giving him that calculating stare. The man observed his work and asked, "You took this one out barehanded?" Rex could hear the rhetorical edge to his voice as the man continued, "Good work. Come with me and we'll get that bandaged."

Rex was surprised the scientist didn't speak up as he moved past him, but didn't bother himself over it too much. As the adrenaline of his little skirmish began to fade, Rex began to notice the pain in his forearm more than before, but it still wasn't so bad that he couldn't ignore it. He got a uniform and a gun to keep in a locker there at the center, the gun apparently being a high powered stun gun so no one would get killed in the crossfire. All in all Rex hoped he had made a good first impression.

Only after all that was settled did Rex wonder about what had happened with the door. It had all been happening so fast, he _may_ have just been mistaken, but as he mulled it over, he realized grimly that the chances were slim. The blue markings were strange, but he didn't feel like anything was wrong. Rex decided that when he got someplace private, he would try it again. He didn't see any harm in it.

Waiting to get picked up, Rex was told not to tell anyone about what had happened, so he was going to have to find a way to explain away his wound; It wasn't just a paper cut. There was also the fact that they looked like bite marks. Sighing against a wall, Rex decided it all could have been worse, and figured he would let his foster family decide what happened on their own.

When Greg pulled up, he saw the bandage, took note of Rex's expression, and there wasn't another comment about it besides, "Rough first day huh?"

Rex was relived he didn't take it to heart when he didn't explain, but when he thought about it He was probably used to that kind of behavior from his eldest son.

It was dark by the time he pulled up to the house, and Rex was beat from a long, tedious day. He expected all the worrying when Susan saw his arm. She dragged him to the kitchen and insisted she take care of it herself. She retrieved gauze from the pantry and some other first aide, but also a pair of scissors to cut the existing bandage free.

Rex's eyes widened as the red stained cloth fell away as he saw the bite. It was several times better than when he'd seen it earlier that day. Swallowing down panic, Rex tried to understand how that could happen. If anything, it should be worse, not in the early stages of healing. Thanking Susan when she redressed it, Rex excused himself to his room.

Closing the door behind him, Rex looked down at his hands with narrowed eyes, '_What was wrong with him?_' Deciding to experiment instead of panic, Rex paced around the room and tried to figure out what to do to test his theory.

Touching the tv, Rex concentrated on turning it on. Again, his arms were laced with glowing blue, unnatural lines and...it worked. Rex pulled his hand back like he'd been burned, but after a moment to get used to the sensation, replaced his hand and did the same thing to turn it off.

Rex sat down on the bed, his mind trying to comprehend the implications of what he could do, and he could only come up with one word; nanites. But from what Rex knew, the machines turned you into a raving monster if they became active. He'd seen the proof himself not hours ago. Rex thought with mild confusion, '_If that's true, why aren't I?_'

Rex pushed the thoughts down and helped with dinner after he showered and stayed up for a while talking since none of them had to work on Saturday. And just like that, Rex let life go on. He found out from his job that Providence called the nanite monsters Evo's, but the term didn't stick with him much.

He would show up for work in uniform, but after his first day, he didn't get that much trouble. There was only a small matter that had to be dealt with, and Rex didn't even get to fight. Not that he was craving bloodshed or wishing ill of anyone, but what he _did_ crave was action. Getting bored sitting around and waiting for things to happen wasn't exactly at the top of his to-do list, but Rex didn't expect to be attacked off the job.

He'd been sitting by himself under a dying streetlight waiting to be picked up. Greg was late for some reason or another, not that Rex minded much, but he fell too deep into his daydreams to notice the nanite-induced mutation stalking him from the shadows.

He was knocked back to reality with a slam to his back. Rex winced at the stabs of claws he felt through his shirt and fell down to his hands and knees, just barely preventing himself from losing all his teeth in a concrete sandwich. Before Rex could let his assailant get in a good bite on his shoulder, he rolled to the side and picked himself up into a steady crouch. Quickly analyzing his situation, Rex counted only two...rat things, and thanked the powers that be there weren't more.

Both looked eerily hungry, forcing his back up against a wall. Rex realized he was being herded so he couldn't escape and his eyes darted around for a way out. His best bet was to run for it, because without a weapon, he would be taking a huge risk trying to fight.

Waiting for the opportune moment, Rex planted his heels against the wall and bend down low enough to prepare for the crazed animals. Both were about as tall as his waist and Rex would be delusional if he thought he could overpower them. If they were anything like real rats, Rex assumed he would have agility on his side.

Holding his breath, Rex pushed off the wall as hard as he could when both attacked him from each side. He felt the air rush by him as he passed just beneath their mangled fur. Barely catching himself in a stumble, Rex broke into a sprint away from the mutated rats. He could hear their startled, pained squeals as they collided with each other and simultaneously lost their prey. He knew that just down the street there was a building getting rebuilt and he figured there had to be something there he could defend himself with.

He could hear the scratching claws gaining on him as he skid around a corner and though the chain link fence surrounding the building. Breathing hard, Rex paused briefly to scan the site, his heart doubling when he saw the rats getting closer and saw a sledgehammer laying discarded by an outer wall that was half destroyed.

Running across the yard, Rex tripped just short of the sledgehammer with an oompf. Rolling to his side, Rex found his foot caught up in a power cord and he spat a curse. His eyes widened when he saw one of the rats bound into a jump from over twenty feet away, maw gaping, towards his throat.

Rex whipped his head to the side, and grabbed a scrap piece of wood on his right, barely having enough time to get it between himself and two rows of sharp teeth. Grunting at the weight thrown onto his upper body, Rex wedge the board in the thing's mouth, leaving him just enough strength to reach his hand up behind him to try to get a grip on the sledgehammer handle.

He only just noticed in his peripheral the second rat snap at his hand before he lost the chance to pull it away. Turning his attention back on the board, Rex realized it wasn't going to last long as it creaked under the stress of having a writhing animal gnaw it to shreds. Alarm gripping him as the board began to splinter, Rex pulled his legs up under the animal and kicked up as hard as he could, throwing the rat off of him just as it snapped the board in two.

Scrambling to his feet, Rex found himself surrounded and still weaponless. His fear began to shift into a resolute anger as Rex panted, "I..will not...die here...with a couple of stupid rats!"

Rex heard the signs of attack in the rat behind him as he whirled and planted his feet, fully prepared to punch it in the nose, what he didn't expect was to feel the skin in his arm tingle and cover itself with grey metal, stretching his arm into a sharp point. His eyes widened as he felt the rat's skin and bone give way to his improvised weapon.

Shock coursed through his veins and he instinctively lashed out with a yell when he heard the shriek behind him, nearly cutting the other rat's head clean off. Rex shuddered when he felt the nanites shrink back into his skin. Even more than the rats and their dead bodies around him, Rex was terrified at what had happened with his arm.

Gripping his arm tightly, like that would keep it from happening again, Rex gulped down air, his nose stinging with the arid scent of blood that now coated his arm. Looking down at the mutated creatures at his feet, blood pooling around his shoes Rex wondered with horror, '_Is that my future?'_

Rex had walked, dazed back to where he was supposed to meet Greg and his breath still coming in shallow shudders, he barely realized the idling car. Greg actually jumped out of the drivers seat and rushed over when he realized who he was looking at. Shaking him by the shoulders, Greg tried to get his attention, snapping his fingers in front of his face until Rex would look at him.

Rex felt like he was moving through molasses, shock that his life could essentially just end, gripped him fiercely. The guilt was intense as Rex lied through his teeth when Greg asked him what had happened, "A couple of Evos. I ran and...and some machinery fell and crushed them before they could get to me."

Greg moaned, "This is all my fault, if I had just been here sooner..."

Now Rex was paying attention, the glazed look slipping from his eyes, "Hey! This isn't your fault or mine, these things happen."

Greg gave him a look of appreciation as Rex gave him a small smile, no more than a tilt of the lips. Rex sank into the car and kept his hands curled in tight fists when he noticed they were shaking.

Before they got out of the car, Rex grabbed Greg's arm before he could get up, "Can you make sure Susan doesn't find out?"

Greg looked ready to protest before he sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do, I'm not promising anything though."

Rex visibly relaxed, "Thank you." Greg only gave a slight nod as they went into the house, Rex almost sneaking to his room. Closing the door to the shower, Rex grimaced as he saw his reflection. He was certainly a bad sight. His shirt was ripped and there was blood drying in a smear across his cheek and his torn sleeve. He could still feel the burn in his back from where claws had sunk into his skin and his knees hurt from falling too hard on concrete.

Ridding himself of his clothing, which put him down another outfit, Rex was done being surprised when he saw the bite on his arm was healed already. He cleaned off the blood as well as he could and organized his thoughts. Deciding that if he really was turning into a monster, he would wait until he felt even a little off and turn himself in to Providence.

Pushing down all his worry and fear, Rex put up a front as he met the family in the living room for dinner. Greg watched him with concern for a fleeting moment, but it was gone as his tone betrayed none of what he'd seen in his eyes earlier.

Rex kept his mind from wandering back to negative thoughts as they sat for dinner and enjoyed the other's company. After the dishes were all cleaned and put away, Susan left to check on Katie, who's bettime was much earlier than the rest of the household.

Susan came back in with an unhappy frown creasing her face as she leaned on the counter. Greg turned around to asked what was wrong when she pushed her hair back and sighed, "Katie has a fever and she's sleeping now, but it came on so suddenly...she was fine a couple of hours ago."

Tony contributed, "Aw she's be fine, Katie's a trooper."

She sighed and pouted, "Oh I know, but I still worry."

Rex felt his stomach twist in anxiety, but as he climbed into bed and squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for sleep, all he was awarded with was nightmares.

The next day, Katie had gotten worse. Her breathing grew heavy and she was curled up like she was in pain, her hair clinging to her sweat-damp face. When Susan left to get Greg so they could take her to the emergency room, her hands were trembling in fear for her little girl. Rex stayed in the room to watch her while she left and chanced brushing her hair out of her face with the back of his fingers, his eyes burning from lack of sleep. He froze at the feeling he got from the contact between his and her skin.

It was the same sensation he felt when he'd touched the door and the tv, but magnified to the point that he _knew_ what he was feeling. Swallowing in fear, Rex heard his breathing climb as he struggled to understand exactly what he was feeling.

Pressing his palm over her forehead, Rex's breath caught when he felt the turmoil of the nanites inside of her. He was startled when the couple came into the room, and he jerked his hand back as Greg bent over to pick her up. Susan had the car keys in her hand as they started in a hurry for the front door, but Rex was too stunned to think of anything to say to stop them, or tell them his fears.

They barely made it to the porch before Katie's eyes snapped open and she gasped. Rex shook as he saw the narrow slits her eyes had become and the sharp points of her teeth. Her skin was already melting into a deep red starting at her fingers and toes. Taking a deep breath Rex yelled in alarm, reaching forward to them both in a lunge, "Put her down! Now!"

**Not sure how much I'm liking Rex working for Providence, but I do enjoy writing that more than I would him at a Hotdog stand lol Plus, I figure if he's so close to the incident site, the place would be swarming with Providence and therefore, the chances of him finding a job in connection with them would have to be greater. Anyway, I hope you were entertained by my Rex musings. **


End file.
